Touhou vs. Capcom/Shinki
Bio Shinki is the creator of Makai, a world of demons whose entrance is located near the Hakurei Shrine in a mountain cave. One time, Shinki allowed a tourist agency in Makai to organize trips for the demons there to the human world of Gensokyo. Various heroines from Gensokyo traveled to Makai to put an end to this intrusion, trying to defeat Shinki. Since then, she has been keeping a low profile. She is also believed to be the mother of Alice Margatroid. Movelist Skill Cards *Makai Fireball: Shinki shoots a fire ball to the ground that’ll blow up when it hits. *Hell Star: Shinki releases a star shaped explosion that hits multiple times. *Mud Saw: Shinki turns herself into an energized buzz saw and launches herself at the opponent. Can be done in the air. *Hell’s Thrashing: Shinki will shoot out a laser depending on the button pressed. Light releases a short range energy thrash, Medium launches a two anti-air projects, and Heavy launch a short range explosion. *Inferno blast: Shinki fires a fast moving beam straight across from her finger. When used in the air it travels at a downward angle. Spell Cards *Might of Heaven "Mega Graviton Wave": Shinki surrounds herself with energy as a pillar of energy falls from the sky onto her, injuring anyone close. *Maid of the Goddess: Shinki summons her Maid, Yumeko to attack the opponent. Yumeko wil punch and kick the opponent several times before finishing off with a Daimaku attack. Shinki can still move and attack, though. Last Word *Holy Makai: Shinki will grow wings and then charge at the opponent. Once she connects, Shinki will then beat them up a couple times before she traps them in a dimensional zone that she then blows up. Misc. *Battle Intro: Shinki flies down and retracts her wings before she says “Who dares defy the god of Makai?” *Taunt: She flips her Ahoge and says “Show me your best.” *Victory Pose: She floats for a bit and says “Of course you can’t beat me. I’m a god!” Winning Quotes Fear me! I am the lord of Makai. I am Shinki! Oh, please pardon my late introduction. That is correct…I am a god. This world of Makai is my creation. Oh my. How times have changed since last time I’ve been out. The tragedy of all losers is that they think they were on the verge of victory. Vs. Self: What a pretty gal you are. Vs. Reimu and Sanae: Defeat me? How ridiculous! A shrine maiden is nothing more than a dog of the gods. Marisa: Hmph, such impudence! I'll show you what real magic is like. Vs. Alice: Aw, my little daughter…You’ve grown so much. Vs. Sakuya: Yumeko is a better maid than you. Vs. Remilia: The Scarlet Devil? That’s a laugh! Vs. Amaterasu and Wesker: I'm sorry, but there is no "next". I am the god who created Makai. There is no being stronger than I. Vs. Dante: As you can see, not all demons are created equal. Stick to fighting Mundus, boy. Vs. Trish: Hee hee hee. You are but a demon's toy and do not deserve the freedom you have. Vs. Vergil: I see much more potential in you than in your brother. Vs. Morrigan: So there’s a Makai in your dimension and you’re the queen? Pleasure meeting you. Vs. Demitri: Belali Aensland has nothing on me. Vs. Ryu, Ken, Akuma, Asura, Jin, Batsu, Meiling, Masamune, Dan and Gene: You'd happily fight me, even knowing I'm a god? Hmph. You've got guts. I'll give you that. Vs. Captain Commando, Chun Li, Hiryu, Arthur, Viewtiful Joe, Soki, Cammy and Phoenix Wright: Trivial things like justice have no meaning to a god like myself. Vs. Megaman, Bass, Zero, Nitori, Saki, Tron, Hayato, Chris, Jill, Dr. Wily, and Guile: Any mere mortal weaponry would do no good against the god of Makai. Vs. Yukari: Wow. You've really lost your touch for someone who can manipulate boundaries. Vs. Jon Talbain, Felicia, Anakaris and Hsien Ko: From now on, you can worship me, Darkstalker. Vs. Ruby and Byakuren: Your ship would make travel between Makai and Gensokyo much more convenient. Vs. Utsuho: No way I'm installing something that dangerous here! Vs. Koishi: So, your sister is the one in charge of Former Hell..... I'm gonna to pay her a visit. Vs. Wriggle, Mystia, Rumia, Mima, Medicine and Yuuka: Your mischief brings joy to my heart. Vs. Juri and M. Bison: You know, the thought of such malicious humans just gives me the chills...never thought I'd say that. Vs. Yuyuko: I'll never understand why you would choose the mortal realm over life in Makai. Vs. Sakura, BB Hood, Roll, Cirno, Sonson and Flandre: You got off lucky. Even I wouldn't harm a child. Vs. Tenshi: Somehow, our roles seem really mixed up. Vs. Iesua: If you're so hungry, you should turn these stones into bread. Vs. Yuugi: Wanna come with me to the human world next time? Vs. Tessa: Oh, wow! All these notes about the human world are so fascinating! Vs. Satori: You must know how lonely I am now. Vs. Firebrand: You put up a decent fight, demon. Now bow before me and I shall grant you a position in my new order. Vs. Yumemi: I'll let you in my world if you let me in yours. Vs. Amingo: Whoa. The human world just got a lot weirder. Vs. Nue: What's so scary about you? Vs. Kogasa: Hahaha! Oh that was fun. I like you. Vs. Spencer: They have toys like this in the human world? That's SO cool! Vs. Hina: You sure don't wanna make things easy for me. Vs. Kasen: Wow. I didn’t know the surface dwellers can get pets like these. Vs. Seija: I tour the human world a lot, so I guess it would be okay to let humans see what Makai is like. Vs. Murasa: If you sink my ship, how am I supposed to get back to Makai? Vs. Nick: Zombies? I could use those. Vs. Seiga: You silly mortals pretending to be immortal. Vs. Nero: You’re better off doing other things with that hand of yours. Ending (Shinki returns to Makai.) Shinki: *Yawn* That was fun….Gensokyo sure has changed a lot since last time… (It is revealed that she has invited Morrigan over.) Shinki: I see now why you always leave…it gets boring here…. Morrigan: Silly little Shrine Maiden, You and I should probably pay her a visit. Shinki: Yumeko, more tea please. So anyways, Ms. Aesland, after we finish here, mind showing me your Makai? Morrigan: Be my guest. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Touhou vs. Capcom